pacemfandomcom-20200213-history
AT Prologue
Ant Tensei - Prologue ' ' My name is Aristocles von Rasok. As I stand here looking into the sky, I can only help but notice this creature before me. ' ' This creature from another world is the commander of an invasion force that came to conquer my world. ' ' I have hundreds of skills that no other being I have ever come across has ever achieved, I was born special. I could understand any language, run faster, use more of my brain, and accomplish anything I even thought of doing. ' ' Several days after enrolling in the army I managed to single handedly stave off an invasion force over over 30,000 men by using a combined array of artillery and heavy armor that I had set up. My entire company had been wiped out, so I had full run of the base. ' ' Slaughtering all of those idiots that just walked up on tight group formation was amazing. Their general had mounted himself on a horse with his staff behind him like some kind of king. Once they blew up, the rest of the forces went into panic and using the computer controlled artillery, I had some fun. ' ' From there I was given command of my nations forces. I can’t even remember the name of my home country at this point. It was small, lacking resources and totally dull. ' ' Well, a week after my promotion, I got bored, so I took control of the country with half a dozen men and established an Empire with me at the head. ' ' Since It was a small nation, who really cared what I would do. There were some people who claimed I was a tyrant right off the bat, but it’s just politics, so I knew nothing would come of anything I did to this region of our world. By tricking all of the major powers that offered to let me into their sphere of influence, I secured a large quantity of wealth. ' ' From there, I militarized more or less the entire country. Screw farming, I wanted to conquer something. ' ' With that, I declared war on the twenty smaller states around me and went to work. ' ' In less than a week, my spec ops forces that were more or less just peasants had taken control over half of them. With half of them defeated, the rest surrendered rather than face total defeat. ' ' Well, I was running low on oil supplies, so it would have been bothersome to occupy the territory, so I didn’t really care that much what they did. ' ' I gave the orders to have all political members killed off over the course of the next week and changed the management of the land. ' ' Since my total nation was still only less than 500 square Kilometers, It was still far too small for anyone to care about. ' ' I spent maybe two weeks conscripting more troops. Honestly, a military of 100 men was too small, so I bumped that number up to 10,000. Now that’s more like it. There wasn’t a arms standard, and the only heavy artillery that we had had been more or less destroyed from the attack that I took out earlier. ' ' But we had guns, so that’s all that mattered. ' ' I set my target to the large oil production nations to our west and divided my forces. 100 groups of 100 men would set out along the border and establish control over the oil reserves. After that, Subjugate the governments and begin work on the provincial system of management. ' ' The moment that my forces moved in, the nations just surrendered. I wasn’t really surprised, the second they lost their oil, they had no way to defend themselves. I set plans to arrest all of the leaders for various petty crimes and went on my way. ' ' These conquests put me as one of the major powers since I had control over 90% of the planet’s oil reserves. ' ' Well, a week later, I got bored again. ' ' I faked issues with our oil exports and cut the entire world off from oil besides my own. In return for getting the oil flowing, billions of wealth flowed in, as well as modern arms and tanks. ' ' Seeing how stupid every nation was, I used the money to mechanize my nation. ' ' From there, I declared an embargo and sent my military forces that had risen to nearly 100,000 to conquer one of the world’s super powers. ' ' To be honest, for the first month we got wrecked. The casualties were around 50,000 men. I didn’t really care, but it was annoying. ' ' After that, tanks stopped showing up and the infantry were defecting quite a bit. It seems that they weren’t prepared to be fully cut off of oil. After several months of this, economies around the world started to break under the pressure and the government of the capitalist nation I was invading had collapsed. ' ' With that, my remaining forces took over. ' ' Now my nation had a total population of over 1 billion people. ' ' My military grew to over 2 million and we had the strongest economy of the world. It was seriously that easy. ' ' In over three thousand years, no one even came close to me. ' ' I established a political system of micro-management where culture groups were divided into provinces. Where a minority was prominent, a province was established. Why was that? Because minorities are noisy people of course, and everyone calls you a tyrant for not making them feel like they matter. ' ' This system divides the land of conquered nation into culture and population provinces that are in turn under the control of a regional system. These regions held around a dozen provinces. The provinces and region governments are elected, so even those minorities get someone speaking for them in the regional government. Whenever something is necessary, the regional government can step in. Who gives a hell about the education of some peasants in the desert? The same person who doesn’t care that he lost 50,000 lives attacking a nation 100 times larger than his of course. That’s why I have other people around, so they can look like they care for me. ' ' The regions get divided into national groups, so those nationalists are also quiet. One leader is chosen from the leaders from the regional government that are chosen from the leaders of the provincial governments. That makes it so that it isn’t some guy that everyone hates, he at the very least needs to have the support of a majority of the people under him to take power. That way, even if people complain, the lovely majority can tell them to shut up. ' ' Seeing the effectiveness of this system, nearly half of the world’s governments were overthrown in favor of joining my own. I’ll admit that I was responsible for nearly all of them by the way. Takes less time to manipulate some idiots to shoot at their leaders than sending in the troops and spark that stupid nationalism craze. ' ' Well, several weeks passed. Nothing really interesting happened after that. I was praised as a great humanitarian and a genius of the lives humanity has never seen before. To be honest, all I was doing was just making sense. Trick the minorities into being happy, avoid the nationalists, and conquer resources without triggering any annoying governments. That way, no one calls you tyrant, and you can do what you want. ' ' One day several cities around the world blew up. Seems that some aliens have started invading. I’ll admit, for the first few days, I got excited. ' ' I even joined the front lines of my forces to fight the alien forces that were slaughtering my forces. ' ' But… ' ' The second I stepped onto the field, we started winning like it was nothing. ' ' It was so simple, blow up buildings to generate fields of major cover, then use artillery to create holes that troops can jump through. The aliens used powerful weapons, but if you advance with constant heavy cover BY destroying the enemy’s cover, it’s easy to route them. With this, it only took a week before our mechanized forces drove them back to their mothership. ' ' By the way, on day two I lead a force of two hundred men onto the mothership and took out the engine systems. Look for the glowing things that a lot of enemies are around and blow it up was the order. ' ' After only about ten minutes the ship fell out of the sky. ' ' I jumped into a jet that landed and took off. Well, the rest of the men that were there got killed, but since I managed to get out, I won’t care about it. They are just numbers after all. Since I have millions of men, two hundred don’t matter. ' ' Well as I said, we managed to push the entire alien force back to their mothership. ' ' It seems some royal or great member of their race was leading the front lines. ' ' He came out with some really big bug-like creatures and started slaughtering the guys on the front lines. ' ' I grinned and charged at them with my fancy new sword and started dancing around them. I was SO disappointed, all you had to do was cut that big rope-like thing on the back of their legs, and they fall over. Too easy, i’m so bored… ' ' Then the enemy general himself comes and charges at me with two glowing laser swords. ' ' I laughed to myself about the hilarity of dual laser swords. ' ' I dropped my blade and went at him bare handed. ' ' I jumped up and started spinning in a clockwise rotation with my arms out like helicopter blades. ' ' Kicking my feet out, my hands hit the ground and allowed me to catch a bolder and toss myself, with my momentum I was creating, at the alien general. ' ' Both of my feet met his face with a crunching sound and he flew back several feet. ' ' I picked up his laser swords and cut his arms off, because why not? ' ' He had this stupid antenna on his head that was twitching like he was listening to something. ' ' That bastard smirked and said “Blow up this planet” ' ' He looked into the sky and I realized something. ' ' There was another ship in the sky with a Massive gun on it pointed right at the other alien ship. ' ' It shot this massive laser into the planet and the sky went black after several seconds. ' ' It was obvious that the planet’s core had just been destroyed, and the planet’s atmosphere was fading. ' ' I glared at this pathetic creature in front of my and said with my last lungfull of air, “You cheated” ' ' The last words I heard were “So?” ' ' After that, the air was too thin, I couldn’t breath it and no words could be heard. ' ' Gravity also got much lighter and I found myself floating slightly. Since I couldn’t move, I couldn’t get an air tank or anything that would get me to the other alien ship. ' ' After two minutes, my head got light. Meh, I gave up, there wasn’t anything I could do. ' ' I took the laser swords in my hand, and cut the head off of the alien general in case he could survive to be rescued. The bastard at least gets to die. To note, I threw the laser sword at him, I really couldn’t reach, otherwise I would have formed an X with the swords and done it movie style. Go out with a bang right? ' ' I sighed and everything quickly went black. I guess I died. All of a sudden, I was basqued by a white light. ' ' one has finally died the world has been destroyed of the soul must be sent to another universe ' ' ... ' ' this soul has memory ties, error in soul transfer location of reincarnation, secondary death necessary location to species (Ant Larva) Verified Confirmed ' ' Just like that, I awoke. ' ' The area around me was quite rocky. Reincarnation was it? I then look at my body, it’s white and puffy. ' ' Looking next to me there were around twenty little larva around me. I suppose this is what I also look like since that being said Ant Larva. Ant huh? ' ' I could work with that. ' ' I saw one of the ants walking by. It stopped in front of the larva farthest to the right and seemed to be checking it. ' ' “Rejected” ' ' Eh? The ant just spoke… The hell is this noise? ' ' Just when I thought that, another ant came in, and using it’s mandibles, cut the larva in half. ' ' Oh hell, that’s going to be me huh? Second death right? So i’m a larva that’s going to be rejected. Crap, no fair. Respin! Reroll! Redo! I wiggle a little bit, but this body can't move at all. Ah well, I died already, so even if i’m rejected, it’s not like i’m losing anything. ' ' Of the several larva before me, only one more was rejected. ' ' Then it came to me at last. ' ' "Sigh, my turn to die eh" I thought this to myself but... The ant took one look at me, then backed up. ' ' “T….th..th...this one….” ' ' I sighed once more in my mind. ' ' “QUICKLY, take it to the royal chambers, this one is special!” ' ' e.ee… Ehhhhhh? ' ' ---Well, lucky me, i’m royalty. I jokingly said to myself, but in reality it could seriously be possible. ' ' Wait… Why can I understand them anyway. ' ' In the corner of my eyes I saw something, I tried to focus it in. ' ' "Oh… My… God… Yes…" ' ' 0 1/1 0/0 0/1 ' ' "Its a game universe isn’t it. Oh my GOD YES. HELL YES." ' ' ---Oh I’m going to love this, I don’t even F---ing care that i’m an ant! There has to be some kind of evolution system or something! ' ' I didn't care what Life has in store for me after seeing that. "I’M A F---ING GAME CHARACTER. HELL YES!" Prologue AT Chapter 1